


【原女x宗】黑蔷薇

by sweet_itsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_itsuki/pseuds/sweet_itsuki
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【原女x宗】黑蔷薇

帘幕幢幢，灯火幽微。

斋宫宗痛苦地闭紧了双眼，他大概是知道接下来会发生些什么的。熟悉的感觉侵袭过来，令他禁不住锁紧了那对针绣似的眉。虽说自己的双手并没有像先前几次那样被她用丝绳紧紧束缚，但他似乎已经被摧毁了反抗的意志，无法再抬手去将她推开。

他的身体被素色的丝织物柔软地包裹着，平躺在一张古典欧式木床正中，如同一只等待献祭的羔羊。她欺身压上，毫不怜惜地扯下他的层层衣衫。身下少年过于单薄的身形渐渐显露出来，令她终是不忍再褪去那最后一层贴身的薄衫。

她白皙细嫩的小手伸进他微开的领口，另一手将碍事的纽扣一颗颗解开。纤细的五指划过他分明的锁骨向纵深游移，攀附于他的胸膛之上。凉丝丝的触觉从他的胸口传来，仅仅是这种程度的侵犯，便令他过分敏感的肌肤产生了过电一般的感觉，这让他的全身都禁不住紧绷了起来。

经由数次的蹂躏摧折，从最初的极端嫌恶，到此刻他对那事竟已是从全然的抗拒之中隐隐生出了几分期待。他无法忽视亦无法驱散这新生的罪恶之感——他为自己的堕落而感到的羞耻几近侵入骨髓，而这却反倒令那压抑着的渴求更加鲜明。

“明明还根本就没有开始呢…”看到身下之人眉目间愈发分明的局促，她禁不住有些心疼地伸手轻覆在他的面颊上，那双大而幽深的眼睛里透出不加遮掩的怜惜。

怜惜——以『帝王』自诩的少年最为无法容忍的便是他人的怜悯了。

“嘁…”他本能地紧咬着牙关，用力偏过头去，不再承接她傲慢的目光，本就薄而寡淡的下唇被牙尖暗暗咬得更失血色。他想厉声叱骂她的僭越，却只能强压着怒火。他知道辱骂不但无法动摇她，反而只会增了她的兴致。

高傲而脆弱的自尊轻易地便被她打碎了一地，从那些碎片中油然升起的是他无法言说的懊悔。

斋宫宗记得那孩子是作为手工艺部的新部员第一次被自己注意到的。

初遇之时，他的目光便暗中被她攫住了。尽管并非来自偶像科，但细看却可见她随意的装扮之下精致得出众的外貌。白兔一般娇小的身形，面颊的轮廓精巧宛若天工雕琢，那双暗红色的深瞳似是一对上乘的红玛瑙刚好镶嵌于上。铜色的及肩短发随意地垂着，映着阳光泛起丝织物一般的光泽，发梢却因疏于打理而有些凌乱地卷着。

斋宫宗是最擅长发现美的，他在心里默默地记下了这只未经雕琢的牵线人偶——他笃信若是经由自己的双手，她定将成为那件最高的艺术杰作。

虽是没有任何表演创作方面的兴趣与才华，但她在手工缝纫上确实有着明显超出其他普通科同学的水准。不出所料地，她在社团活动中受到了他严厉的指导，但其他社员都明白，这是出于他对她的认可与欣赏——若是没能入了他眼的凡人，恐怕早就被这位高傲的部长扫地出门了。

只是那时的他显然还不知道，自己放进来的究竟是一只怎样可怕的小恶魔。

“老师可以放松一点哟，我又不是要吃了您。”她的声音不论何时总是甜丝丝的，似是浸了蜜糖一般。可这根本抚慰不了他因本能反应而绷紧的神经，倒不如说她这份该死的余裕反倒令他身上的紧绷感愈发地尖锐起来。

见他仍是抗拒，她便也不再勉强。她轻翻他的身子使他侧身而卧，自己则回身转向了他的背后。他那纤长而白皙的天鹅颈随即占据了她的视野正中，平日里因为身高差的缘故而极少得以近看的风景此时就这般直直地落进了她的眼中，这令她暗中生出了些许亢奋。

她单手搭上他的肩头固住他此刻的姿势，不疾不徐地欠身贴近。樱红色的舌尖微微伸出，轻落在他颈窝处那羊脂玉一般的皮肤上。她眉眼微垂，一下一下地舔舐起来，如若幼猫啜饮牛乳。

“咕…呜…！”仿佛被侵犯了某种禁处一般，他通身过电似的一颤，慌忙想要抬起手肘撞开她，却发现自己的两只手腕早已被她单手钳在了胸口动弹不得。

她靠近他的耳边，樱唇轻启。她的声音很低，却刚好可以清晰地被他听去。她不吝溢美地夸赞着他此刻的样子，羞耻的话语似是生长的荆棘缠于他的耳际。痛与痒交缠，如芒刺一般穿透他的耳骨扎向更深处。

“总算将你的全部都收于掌中了呢，斋宫宗。”她的心底升起一阵难掩的喜悦，不加克制地流露于眉眼之间。

她开始注意斋宫宗的时间可比他注意到自己要早上许多。初次遇见是在路过学校礼堂大门时偶然撞见了这位刚刚结束演出的少年偶像，和平日里在海报上见到的影像以及之前观演时在台下远远望上去的模样不同——咫尺方寸之间，她发现他的美远非靠着远望或者镜头便能完全地展现的。

他的个头抽得很高，通身的线条都很干净，清秀的脸孔上有着近乎成年人一般的气质。但他的身形还是太过纤细了些，直看得她心里发疼，忍不住地想要紧紧地把他抱在怀里，再将他的骨骼一根一根地折断。

他那一头淡色的短发打理得恰到好处，发梢微卷，柔软地覆在头上如若一层高级的天鹅绒。最直取人心魂的还是他的那双眉眼，锐眦修长状如细刀，目光一挑便是雪落长街。

他的视线并未投向她这一边，但她却望着他怔怔失了神，一瞬间仿佛心底有什么水晶钻石啪的一下碎开了一般。

“果然是要更近地看着你才好啊。”

…

还不够，还不够近。

她的手指不安分地探到了他的口边，他刚欲侧脸避开，便被她的虎口钳住了下巴。她的指端微微发力，轻撬开他闭锁着的牙关，指尖顺势没入唇缝之中。禁地温软潮湿的触感包裹着她，好似丝绸裹着滚烫的露水。

异物唐突的侵入在他的喉头翻起一阵恶心，他想要高声喝止她这般放肆的僭越，却只能低低地挤出含糊而断续的呜咽，声声皆似哀哀告饶。过强的耻辱与幽愤化作血流直涌向他的头顶，眩晕感如潮水一般冲击着他残剩的意识。两片蔷薇色的薄唇禁不住地微颤，却像是在向她发出诱惑的邀请。

“嗯…”他低吟着，下意识地再次阖紧牙关，对着她的指节发力地咬了下去。锐利的齿尖刺进薄薄的皮肉，她却似是贪恋这份钻心的痛楚一般不愿抽离，直至点点朱红自那苍白的皮肤之下渗出。

刀剜一般的痛觉令她兴奋地睁圆了双眼，伴着双腿之间的一阵酥软温湿，她轻扭腰肢，细腻摩挲的感觉如微雨打着轻纱，从那点浸润到了全身。

她克制着指尖的战栗微微搅动起来。浓郁的腥甜在他的口腔中弥漫开来，更加剧了那份异样的不适感。

一阵温存之后，她才恋恋不舍地退了出来，指腹自唇角轻划过他的面颊，缓缓拉出一道鲜烈而乖张的红痕，与这张精致的脸庞极不相称。

她神色暧昧，唇角微勾，两只手从他的背后伸出，紧紧地将他整个攀附住。映着白月幽光，她那双本是暗红色的瞳眸明灭成两点妖异的明红，如若撕开暗夜绽放的鬼火蔷薇。她的轮廓似是黑色的病毒顺着藤蔓蔓延到他的全身，直要撕扯着将他吞噬。

玛朵莫赛尔寂然不语，背着光坐在高高的窗台上，睁着幽绿色的大眼睛沉默地俯瞰着屋中发生着的一切，一如见证之前所有发生在他们二人之间的故事一般。

斋宫宗第一次给那孩子设计衣装的时候，总是把玛朵带在身边，随时向她询问意见与参考。一向独断的他少见地虚心——毕竟他很少给玛朵之外的女孩子亲手制衣，经验并不算是那么丰富。

玛朵也记得他将这件凝结着苦思与心血的衣裙送给那孩子的那个晚上。

学校本就因为时值周末而少了平时的热闹，社团活动的时间结束之后，空阔的活动室内更是除了他们二人之外再无人影。他终于向她递上了那件叠得整齐的衣裙。

漆黑为底，缀上华美的酒红，精巧的蔷薇花饰与繁复编织的丝带层叠地罗织着，哥特罗裙的装饰繁简有致，极尽妍丽却不显冗杂。

她抚摸着这些饱蘸着他无法言明的心意的布料，仿佛也在被这布料抚摸着。

“你的心思全部都缝进针脚里了呢——那么我就不客气地收下了。”

艺术家的话语，总是编织在他们的作品里，连带那些细腻而丰沛的情思，也一并都藏了进去。

他帮她换好这身衣裙，虽是硬质布料缝制而成，穿上身却觉每一寸都舒适合体，仿佛这位天才设计师不知何时已经测量过她每一处关节与曲线的尺码。

他仔细地理好每一个细末之处，手上的动作好似不经意间在她的身上格外流连。更令她在意的是，他专注而认真的目光仿佛是紧紧地粘在她的身上一样，所过之处留下一道道热痕，穿过那些包裹她的丝带花边，直烫进她的皮肉里去。

她配合地舒展着自己的肢体，努力回应着他这份执念一般的认真。她感到自己的双颊无由地烧得有些发烫，连周遭安静而清凉的空气都跟着变得潮湿起来。

打理完衣裙，他又将她的头发分成两股，梳成两个整齐而蓬松的发卷垂在两肩。最后他掏出一段编着一朵酒红色蔷薇的发带，满意地系在了她的头顶。这朵蔷薇比装饰在裙摆上的那些更加绮丽而精致，丝带编织而成的花朵，比那真花更美。

这只未成型的人偶，总算有了些许雕饰的模样。他松开双手，退到身后欣喜而得意地欣赏起这件新完成的杰作。

“wow，像酒心巧克力诶——谢…谢谢老师！”她提着裙摆，小心翼翼地对着落地镜轻旋腰身，上下打量着自己的模样，满眼透着惊喜与感激，转身回望向他时，他看见她的瞳仁里闪烁着漂亮的银河。

“哼哼…果然还只是一块天然的好料而已，距离艺术品还差得远呢！”他微微颔首，手握空拳遮住了自己唇角藏不住的笑意。

不似一般高中女生接近成年女性的体貌，她的身形比起同龄人来说似乎还是稍稍显得幼嫩了些。罗裙的上身贴合着她如同初萌的春芽一般的纤细的躯体，通身的暗色搭配着她苍白得几近透明的皮肤——他的设计优雅而克制，却贲张着最深的欲望。

她禁不住沿着无人的长廊在一扇扇高窗下旋舞起来，舒展的手臂穿过皎皎白月打下的清光，像是受着月光结成的根根丝线牵引而起舞。裙摆随着节奏微扬，时现她苍白纤细的小腿和膝窝。

他倚在门边，望着她旋转的身影出了神。她的舞步没有音律，她自己就是天成的音律。她听见身后传来了他赞叹的掌声。

如果说仁兔是那件用来向世人展示美之完形的艺术杰作，那么她就是用于个人私藏的最高绝品。他恨不得为她打造一只专属的壁橱，将打理得纤尘不染的她装点进去——在此之前只需去除她脑内那名为自我意志的俗物便可。

月色优柔，层层披在她的身上，无形的齿轮随着她愈发急促的舞步转动起来，绞紧月光的轻纱，紧绷住她的身体。她觉得自己的呼吸仿佛都被阻滞了，她的胸口卖力地起伏着，暗弱的光线掩住了双颊悄悄涨起的潮红。

她感到从背后投来的目光比方才粘得更厉害了，丝丝缠进她的四肢百骸，牵拉着她像要溺水一般。她觉得这份凝视的目光，令他的那双眼睛在看向她时比看向其他人时还要更加美丽。

她也不知道此刻身上这紧绷的压迫感究竟是痛苦还是舒适，她脚下的每一步都变成了挣扎，不知何时那端庄华丽的罗裙摆下已是浸湿了半腿，就仿佛此刻自己已经在与他交合一般。

…

离开活动室之后，她脱力地倚在门边的墙上，仰面大口地喘息着。明明什么都没有发生，她却感到自己走出这间屋子之时便已不再是处子之身——她已经被那个少年用目光霸占了去。但她的眼角却微微闪过一丝狡黠的得意，仿佛这一切都正是按照她的计划行进一般。

病态的吸引似燎过荒原的野火，急烈地在他们二人之间那不可见的领域里燃烧起来。后来的事情发展得比她原本预计的还要迅速，等他意识到的时候，自己已然在睡梦中被她牢牢地绑在了床上。

第一次。那是他不愿记起的回忆。

关于那过于狼狈混乱的过程，他的记忆已经丢失散落，他只记得结束的时候，自己在狂怒的叱骂中通身虚脱，失去了意识。因长久的积攒而分外浓厚的精华不受控地从身下泄出，全部倾泻进了她的体内——一如她所期待的一般。

“啊啊——怎么可以让如此肮脏的秽物玷污她完美的身体呢！哪怕只是触碰，也应该是怀着敬意小心翼翼地伸手才对。”可玷污她的，恰是他自己——这是他无法回避的事实。他也深知，这正是她得意的布局。他抗拒，可他无从选择。从此他确信，在她脑中寄宿着的，正是摧毁他的艺术的恶魔。

可说到底，召来这只小恶魔的，不也正是他自己么。

…

那些糟糕的记忆又一次在他脑中翻涌起来，因为此刻的她正跨坐在自己的身上，一下一下地用身体挞伐着他——一如之前每一次的模样。

她直挺着上身，脖颈微仰，放浪地摇摆着自己的身体。迷雾氤氲熏开了眼角的浓妆，平日里整齐地卷成两股的头发此时也已凌乱不堪，他看见自己最为珍视的艺术品被那小恶魔蹂躏尽毁。她看起来像一只乖张的雌兽，但本初那人偶一般美丽的轮廓依然分明可辨。

他不愿再直面这残酷的真实，用力地合紧了双目。可遮蔽视觉使其他感官变得更加敏锐起来，缠丝绷紧的快感自身下那处随着神经与血流攀附上全身，愈抗拒便愈是分明。

一重薄薄的胭脂色自他的耳根处渐渐泛起，漫上整个面颊。他修长的十指扣紧了身下的床单，本就凸起的骨节亦因用力而更显分明。

比起男人，他向来更愿意把自己的身份定位为一个艺术家，他觉得在艺术面前性别并不重要。但此时此刻，他不由得觉得自己生为男性，身体本身便是一种诅咒。

“您有着和我一样的偏执啊。所以我喜欢您。”这份惺惺相惜从第一眼望见他时起她便隐约查觉到了。她的声音如被春潮打过一般，却还是掩不住那锋利而危险的气息。

她微躬下腰，粗暴地伸出手掐住他的两腮，强迫他正视自己。他的注意因而被打乱，唇角因这一时的大意而漏出了几声细碎的轻哼，薄而清亮的中音被情欲打湿，似是融化的金属。

“对你的话，我也不是那么游刃有余的啊…”她泄愤似的抓住他敞开的领口，轻蔑地扯了扯嘴角，却没有停下身下的动作。

他抬起手，将筋骨分明的小臂遮于自己的双目之上，作为最后的拒绝与反抗。意识在迷乱的气氛之中渐渐模糊，他只盼着剩下的刑罚可以尽快结束。

这时他忽觉她的动作停了下来，他微微移开手臂，晦暗的视野之中余光瞥见一道薄雾似的红霞浸润上了她的面颊，不知是羞涩还是亢奋。

他正疑惑着，但见她不知从何处掏出了一段酒红色的发带，正中是一朵缎带编织而成的蔷薇，样式繁复而精致。他正要说些什么，却觉她已将那发带缠在了他的口中，双手绕到他的颈后系上了结扣。那朵蔷薇正绽于他的口唇之上，像锈蚀的铁楞生生插入一片素净的白雪。

她俯身轻吻花心，尔后微微起身对他做出邀请手势。

“老师愿意和我一起下地狱吗？您粉身碎骨的样子一定很美。”如若美餐在前，贪食的少女忍不住伸出舌尖，舔了舔唇。


End file.
